yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Medalusa-Class Heavy Battleship
:This article describes a Gatlantis Empire battleship type appearing in Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark and Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love. For its one-of-a-kind counterpart in Space Battleship Yamato 2, see ''Medalusa (OS). The 'Medalusa-class heavy annihilation battleship''' is a warship class in service of the Gatlantis Empire. Equipped with systems based partly on alien technology, the Medalusa is an early example of a new generation of powerful Gatlantean ships that pose a serious challenge to enemy fleets in both the Gatlantis-Garmillas War and the Gatlantis-Earth War. Armaments and Technical Specifications Armed with a massive gun turret at the bow, smaller artillery and torpedoes across the entire length of the ship, and a wing of armored fighters, Medalusa-class battleships are larger and more heavily armed than more commonly encountered vessels of the Gatlantean fleet in 2199 ("A World I Once Saw"). Its most lethal weapon is a massive cannon located in a special compartment in the lower bow section, dubbed the Flame Strike Gun. The weapon was designed by Garmillas science slaves[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/956/ Threat of the Flame Strike Gun, Tragedy of the Garmillas Science Slaves, translated in "The Yamato 2199 Secret Files"] and marks a significant technological leap for the empire. Although the Flame Strike Gun does not exhibit the same power output as a wave motion gun, it can wipe out multiple capital ships at once, and it can overwhelm both wave motion shields and advanced armor with only two shots. It can also re-charge and fire again within only a few seconds, making it far more effective than wave motion weapons in most active combat situations. The cannon can be detached and ejected from the ship if necessary (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, "AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato"). The Flame Strike Gun becomes even more destructive when it is paired with two instant matter transporters, built from Garmillan experimental designs ("They're Coming!"). The weapon is fired directly into a field projected by the matter transporters; the cannon's discharge is teleported toward a target, allowing the Medalusa to stay out of enemy weapons range while potentially giving it an added element of surprise (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Medalusa battleships are warp capable (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Fighters take off and land from a V-shaped flight deck on the top aft section. Ships of the class can be adapted into massive tanks for ground actions, with removal of their Flame Strike Guns and matter transporters. In this configuration, the upper hull can be mounted with a reflection satellite cannon. Although Medalusa vessels are typically crewed by Gatlantean soldiers, tank versions can be fully operated by artificial intelligence systems''Space Battleship Yamato 2202'' volume 4 theater brochure, Bandai Visual, January 2018, p. 13. ("Zurvival's Fierce Assault - Find Teresa"). History The Medalusa class Megaluda served as the personal flagship of Governor-General Goran "Thunder" Dagam as he led the Gubata Expedition Force on a search for the Celestial Ark, Shambleau, in late 2199. The flagship completely destroyed a task force of Garmillas ships before encountering the Earth Federation battleship Yamato. Megaluda's Flame Gun fire was deflected by the battleship's wave motion shield, eventually allowing Yamato to escape. However, the Megaluda ''and the expeditionary force later caught up with the ''Yamato ''and a Garmillas carrier group at Shambleau. During the ensuing battle, the Earth and Garmillas forces were able to predict the appearance of the Flame Strike Gun's weapon fire, rendering it useless and forcing ''Megaluda into a final direct confrontation with Yamato that ended in its destruction (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). In December 2202, two Medalusa ships participated in the Gatlantean defense of the Eighth Floating Continent against an allied Earth and Garmillan fleet. They were able to overcome specially armored ''Zoelguut''-class warships with two shots of their Flame Strike Guns, but one was sunk by torpedoes from a ''Kongo''-class battleship and the other was destroyed when an ''Andromeda''-class ship fired its wave motion gun towards the end of the battle ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). The Medalusa class also played an important role in Gatlantis' attempt to control Terezart. Sometime in 2202, a single Medalusa vessel led an invasion of the planet ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). Afterward, the ruined surface of Terezart was defended by numerous converted Medalusa tanks, led by Zurvival aboard Helbestia. Long distance shock cannon fire from Yamato and a lightning assault by UN Cosmo Marines in mobile armor took out the first line of tanks, while the remainder were crushed by a massive chunk of rock initially placed in orbit above Terezart and then maneuvered toward the surface ("The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!", "Zurvival's Fierce Assault - Find Teresa"). Notable Medalusa-class ships *''Megaluda'' *''Helbestia'' Gallery Image:Megaluda bridge exterior.png|Forward view of a Medalusa bridge and main turret. Image:Megaluda Bridge.png|Bridge, looking toward the forward window and main viewscreen. Image:Megaluda Flame Gun closed.png|When not in use, the ship's Flame Strike Gun is stored behind metal gates. Image:Medalusa Eighth Floating Continent under fire.png|View from above starboard. Image:Megaluda Shambleau aft view.png|Partial aft view (left side of image). Image:Megaluda releases Flame Strike Gun.png|Ventral view of Megaluda detaching and launching its Flame Strike Gun. References Japanese language information メダルーサ級殲滅型重戦艦 Medarūsa-kyū senmetsu-gata jū senkan Category:Battleship Category:Gatlantis Empire Category:Gatlantis Empire Ship Class